Alexander Asboth
|died= |placeofbirth= Keszthely, Hungary |placeofdeath= Buenos Aires |placeofburial= initially Argentina later Arlington National Cemetery, Washington, D.C. |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Alexander Asboth |allegiance= Kingdom of Hungary United States of America |branch= Hungarian Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1836 - 1848 (Hungary) 1861 - 1865 (USA) |rank= Captain (Hungary) Brigadier General (USA) |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Pea Ridge *Siege of Corinth *Battle of Marianna |awards= |laterwork= }} Alexander (Sandor) Asboth (Hungarian: Asbóth Sándor, December 18, 1810 – January 21, 1868) was a Hungarian military leader best known for his victories as a Union brigadier general during the American Civil War. He also served as an United States Ambassador to Argentina and an United States Ambassador to Uruguay. Early life Asboth was born in Keszthely, Hungary.Cox's pp. 5-6 When Asboth was 8, his family moved to Zombor. Asboth wanted to be a soldier, like his elder brother Lajos, but instead his parents decided he should be an engineer. He studied at the Mining Academy of Selmecbanya and the Institutum Geometricum in Pest.Warner's pp. 11-12 He then trained at the Hungarian military academy. In 1836, Asboth enlisted to the newly-formed Hungarian Army. He worked as both a soldier and an engineer for the army, and in December 1848 he was promoted to captain. During his time as captain, he took part in the Battles of Kapolna and Nagysallo. After these battles, he joined with freedom-fighter Lajos Kossuth in the 1848 revolutionary movement. Asboth traveled with Kossuth to the Ottoman Empire and then to the United States in 1851, after the revolution failed.Watson's pg. 307 United States and Civil War Asboth remained in the United States and joined the Union. Starting in July 1861, he served as chief of staff for General John C. Frémont. On September 26, 1861, he was promoted to brigadier general and assigned commanded of the 4th Division in Frémont's western campaign.Grant's pg. 3 Asboth later led a division under Samuel Curtis, and during the Arkansas campaign he occupied Bentonville and Fayetteville. He participated in the Battle of Pea Ridge, leading troops at the Little Sugar Creek position.Gracza's pg. 26 His arm was seriously wounded while bringing reinforcements to support Colonel Eugene A. Carr. Reinforcements were transferred to Henry Halleck from the Army of the Southwest and during the Siege of Corinth, Asboth commanded a brigade in the Army of the Mississippi. Asboth later commanded garrisons in Kentucky and Ohio. In August 1863, Asboth was assigned to the District of West Florida, with his headquarters at Fort Pickens. He was badly wounded in the Battle of Marianna on September 27, 1864, his left cheek-bone being broken and his left arm fractured in two places. Later life and death He was appointed to U.S. Minister to Argentina and Uruguay after the war and died in Buenos Aires in 1868, likely due to his wounds received in Florida. Though he was buried in Argentina, his remains were returned to the United States in 1990 for burial in Arlington National Cemetery.Welsh's pg. 8 See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References *Cox, Dale; "The Battle of Marianna, Florida", Dale Cox, (2007) *Warner, Ezra J.; "Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders", LSU Press, (1964) *Watson, Davis; "The Civil War and Reconstruction in Florida", BiblioBazaar, LLC, (2009) *Grant, Ulysses S., Simon, John Y.; "The papers of Ulysses S. Grant: 1837-1861, Volume 1", SIU Press, (1967) *Gracza, Rezsoe, Gracza, Margaret Young; "The Hungarians in America" *Welsh, Jack D.; "Medical Histories of Union Generals", Kent State University Press, (2005) * * Retrieved on 2008-01-06 * |format = }} |- style="text-align: center;" |- category:1810 births Category:1878 deaths Category:People from Keszthely Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Hungarian immigrants to the United States Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Florida in the American Civil War Category:People of Missouri in the American Civil War Category:American diplomats Category:Forty-Eighters Category:American people of Hungarian descent de:Alexander Asboth eo:Sándor Asbóth hu:Asbóth Sándor